Fate or Luck
by DC Talk rox
Summary: James S. Potter and Kate Malfoy...I stink at summeries
1. Chapter 1

_**Fate of Luck**_

_**I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else's so if you see something you made up or something please don't sue…please.**_

_**Ch. 1**_

Kate, short for Catherine, Malfoy, fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect. The first Malfoy in Ravenclaw in, well, a long time.

"Hurry up, Malfoy! I'm not going to be late for Prefect duty because of a girl!" Jason Leado yelled up the dormitory stairs. Of all the people that could have been Prefect, Leado had to have it.

If Kate's crush hadn't been made a Prefect too she probably would have handed in her badge first day of term. But her crush, James Potter, had been made the Gryffindor Prefect last year and she wasn't going to pass up a chance to get him to notice her as more than Scorpius's little sister. One of the other Gryffindor Prefect, Serene Thomas, was trying to get him too. Serene had a better chance than Kate because of, well how does one put it? EVERYTHING! She had blonde curls and slightly tanned skin but she was stuck up. Kate on the other hand had brown hair that she got from the Black side (her dad's mom's side), and pale skin like every other Malfoy. She hurried down the stairs and they left.

**[James' POV]**

Serene is standing really close; uncomfortably close and when I try and move away she just gets closer! I kinda want to see Kate. Its fun to talk to her. Here she comes with Leado. Too bad I don't know legilimency. She looks kinda angry and I wanted to know why. If Leado made her upset I'll hex him! I'll bat bogey him! I'll…I'll…gods she's pretty tonight! Kate's like my little adopted sister. Good thing she gets along with Lily my real sister.

**[inside Kate's head]**

_Kate? _

_ Yah Score?_

_ Yes or no?_

_ Huh?_

_ From earlier. Yes or no?_

_ I already told you no._

_ Yah right. You really want me to believe you have no feelings for James?_

_ Get out of my head Score._

_ Not until you tell me the truth._

_ A girls fantasies are her own not for her brother the spy on!_

_ Fantasies? Now I'm really interested! You fancy him! Bloody hell! This just gets better and better!_

_ Score!_

_ What?_

_ GET-OUT-OF-MY-HEAD! NOW! N-O-W! NOW!_

_ So you don't deny it?_

_ SCORE! NOSE OUT!_

_ Whatever. I've got what I came for._

_ I'll kill you if you tell anyone!_

_ Go ahead and try!_

**[Kate's POV]**

"KATE! OMG! KATE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gods! Kelsey was going to wake the entire house if she didn't stop screaming! I got up and found her in the common room.

"Wazamatter?" I asked still half asleep. Kelsey was my best friend but she didn't need to come barging in at, I look at my watch, it can't only be 10:00 at night. Dam it it's not 10 at night it's 10 in the morning. OMG! I can't believe I slept that late!

"Firstly, happy birthday, and second I missed my monthly again!" Kelsey said. She slept with her boyfriend…a lot. I had warned her. I told her she was going to get pregnant. Did she listen to me; of course not.

"I'll be right back El." I said hurrying upstairs. I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went back down stairs. Then I took her hand and started leading her out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To see Madam Pomfrey. I told you not to do it."

"You can act all high and mighty with you're silver ring but you can't deny that you haven't had fantasies about having sex with some one." She replied good-naturedly pointing to the silver ring on my left ring finger that I had worn since I was 14 and chose abstinence.

"Yah fantasies. But fantasies and real life are two completely different things. Besides in all my fantasies me and the guy are married." She just rolled her eyes at me. I didn't mention that all the fantasies involved James. "And the 'Silver Ring Thing' conference I went to last summer was incredible."

I waited outside while El got her test done. When she finally got out she was glowing. Just glowing…with happiness. She nodded. She was pregnant. We screamed and hugged as girls do when they find out something really exiting. I might not approve but I can still be happy for El.

"I have to go tell Cleon! I'll meet you later for lunch and we can celebrate your birthday properly, okay?" She asked. I nodded. I didn't have to worry about Prefect duty until tonight so I decided to go down to the kitchens. I love Hogwarts.

**A/N: Yes there really is something called silver ring thing. Yes I really have a silver ring. No I didn't get it when I was 14; I got it when I was 15. PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me if Kelsey's baby should be a boy or girl and any idea baby names!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fate of Luck**_

_**I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else's so if you see something you made up or something please don't sue…please.**_

_**Ch. 2**_

**[Kate's POV]**

My birthday, let's see, I fell off my broom, again, woke up late, found a light up pen, and MY BEST FRIEND IS PREGENTANT! Some one kill me! It's only November and I've already got so much homework that I haven't been able to visit Hagrid more than once. And that was because it was my birthday. Cleon was shocked at first when Kelsey told him she was pregnant. Now he's really happy.

I hate November. It means I have to wait 11 months until my birthday again. October 29 is okay for a birthday but I wish I came sooner I guess. James gave me a really nice b-day present. It was a charm for my charm bracelet. It's the snitch one that I've been wanting forever. I love to watch Quidditch but I couldn't fly for the life of me. The snitch is supposed to be really rare. I wonder where he found it. Kelsey got me a new hoodie and Score got me a green hat. He likes to get me green things because I'm the only Malfoy in a long time to not be a Slytherin.

Ancient Runes is taking a lot longer this year than it did last year. I have to translate a couple pages from this one book everyday. Some one, please, kill me. Wait don't kill me yet because here comes James.

"Hey Kate, Rose, Score, and I are going to study in the library tonight. You want to come?" He said sitting next to me.

"Yah, okay. How come Lily isn't coming?" I replied. He is so…so…so….I can't explain it.

"She's hanging with some other friends. Oh yah, Albus is coming too." He said getting up to go over to the Gryffindor table.

**[Later in the library-Kate's POV]**

I decide to go over to the library early. There is a book that I want to get. It's written by Albus Dumbledore. He used to be the headmaster when my dad went to school but he died. When I walk in I see James' school bag, I'll just leave mine next to his. I stop dead as I see him sitting on the couch kissing another girl.

"James, I…"I don't have the will power to go on. I drop my bag where I'm standing, run out of the library, and head for the nearest bathroom. I can hear him calling after me as he chases me down the hall but I don't care. The tears are falling as I run into the bathroom. I don't even notice who's in there too.

"Kate?" It's Rose. "Are you okay?" She comes over and sits next to me. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"He…he…he w…was kiss…ssing h…her." I manage before I brake down in renewed sobs of what I just witnessed.

"I'll be right back, Kate." She says standing and heads for the door. James is outside pounding on it trying to get me to come out.

**[James' POV]**

"Rose, is Kate okay?" I ask as Rose marches out of the bathroom.

"SHE BLOODY HELL ISN'T OKAY! SHE JUST WALKED IN ON YOU AND TAYLOR KISSING! YOU THINK SHE'S OKAY AFTER SHE SEES HER BIGEST CRUSH KISSING SOMEONE ELSE?" Rose screamed. Man, Rose got Ron's cursing ability and Hermione's yelling ability. A bad combination if you're on the receiving end. It takes me a minute to register what she's saying and then it clicks. The reason she put up with Leado; the reason she hates Serene; the reason she likes to study with Score, Rose, and me. How long has she been in love with me anyways?

**A/N: Dom Dom Dom…I am so mean. But ch 2 is now up! I'll put ch 3 up asaic [as soon as I can]. I still need ideas for El's baby. So review with ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fate of Luck**_

_**I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else's so if you see something you made up or something please don't sue…please.**_

_**Ch. 3**_

**[Kate's POV]**

It took Kelsey having to drag me out of the bathroom just to get me to go to dinner. The hall was completely packed and I couldn't find a seat anywhere so El and I went to the kitchens I stayed for all of five minutes then headed up to the common room. The thought of James kissing that girl who ever she was, was, to say the least, upsetting. But boys will be boys. That's what Grandma says. I needed to clear my head and the best way to do that is to meditate in my opinion. I must have fallen asleep though because before I knew it I was being woken up by Kelsey.

"Hey girly!" El said sitting next to me.

"Hey."

"Wow. You really were in love with him weren't you? I can hear it in your voice."

"Yah. But he doesn't look at me like that. Score would kill him if he did." I replied smiling.

"Get Kate to smile…check. C'mon lets get something to eat." She said pulling me towards the door. We were entering the Great Hall when who should be coming down the stairs but James Potter.

"Um…I think I'll just go…erm…to…er…the library. I…um…need to…um…look something up."

"Oh no you don't. You can't just keep running away from him." Kelsey said grabbing my arm.

"That's just it El! I can keep running away. It's the perfect plan."

"No it's not. You're going to have to face him at some point."

"Hey El, Kate, you guys want to join Lilly and me and shop for the perfect Christmas gown?" Rose said running down the rest of the stairs. Oh gods, the Christmas Ball.

"Erm…I'm not sure in I'm coming to the ball."

"Why not Kate? You always go to the ball." Lilly questioned.

"I think I know why. You don't want to see James dancing with Taylor, do you?" Rose said. I nodded. "Well a little bird told me that Taylor broke up with James. So he's not going to the ball with her."

"Oh! Well maybe I'll come then." I said. "Shopping however, puke, I'll come."

**[James' POV]**

"So Albus, how do you think I should go about talking to Score?"

"Like you always do, James. I swear you're acting mighty funny since last night."

"Al it's just…here comes Score."

"What are you on about?"

"Hey James…er…there's something I need to speak to you about." What was it Score needed to speak to me about?

"Likewise. Erm…do you want to talk over breakfast or do you want to wait until we get to Hogsmeade."

"Er…Hogsmeade I think."

"Okay one of you acting strange is enough but now both of you are! I'm going to go find Cleon."

**[Hogsmeade-The 3 Broomsticks-James and Scorpius]**

"You want to go first?"

"Yah okay. James, I have something to ask you. Erm…is it okay if…LillyandIgoout?"

"Didn't catch that last bit."

"Er…right…I was wondering if you would mind if I and…er…Lilly and I go out."

"Erm…well its fine with me if…erm…can I ask Kate to go out with me?"

"Well I guess we both want the same thing."

"Guess so."

**A/N: I still need ideas about Kelsey's baby. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fate of Luck**_

_**I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else's so if you see something you made up or something please don't sue…please.**_

_**Dedicated to:**_

_**Friend Of A Funeral**_

_**Ch. 4**_

**[Kelsey's POV]**

"Does a day go by when I don't find you in the library? I mean you must have read every book in here." I think that Kate just topped Hermione Granger's limit of how many books one can read in 5 years. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Well first I was looking for books for you. You know for the whole pregnancy thing. I found quite a few too. I took notes so you won't have to read them all…"

"And secondly, Kate?"

"Er…this book mom told me about by Hermione Granger."

"Called…?"

"Er…How to Charm an Uncharmable Wizard." I'm about to comment when who should appear but James. Does he always show up when I least want him to?

"Er…bad time? I'll wait outside. Erm…" What's with him?

"No I was just leaving." Good one Kelsey. He won't get away that easy.

"Er…right." I thought Gryffindors were brave. I'm sure Kate will be out as soon as her asks her. Although they might stay a while. What time is…damn it…I was supposed to be in the hospital wing 10 minutes ago!

**[Kate's POV]**

"So…erm…what're you looking for." Oh damn, what am I supposed to say? I'm just looking for a book on how to make you notice me by your aunt.

"Er…a book for potions." Well it's kind of true.

"Er…well…um…I…erm…I was looking for y…I was wondering if…erm…are you staying for Christmas?" Yes yes yes yes yes!

"I was planning to, why?

"Erm…well I was…er…wondering if…um…do you want to go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

"Really?" Please say you mean it!

"Yah. Um…so do you want to?"

"I'd love to."

"Great! What time should I meet you?"

"Oh…say 5:45 in the Entrance Hall? That way we'll be a little early." OMGOMGOMGOMG! James Potter just asked me out! Oh no! Score is so going to kill him.

"So I guess I'll see you around Kate." He says smiling.

"Yah I guess so." Gods I love that smile.

**[Kate's POV-In front of the Great Hall]**

"Scorpius. Hey…erm…we, I mean, I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait till dinner? I need to go find James. I can't find…erm…never mind" What's up with him? He can't know about us yet can he? And what couldn't he find?

"No I really need to talk to you…now."

"Fine, what?"

"Um…well…"

_"Kate, I really need to find James!"_

_ "What do you need to see James for?"_

_ "Never you mind! Now what do you want?!"_

"Erm…James and-oh hi Lilly!" At the last part Score turned around to watch Lilly come down the stairs.

"Er…tell me later Kat, okay?" What _is_ up with him?

"Whatever." But I'm a Malfoy and I will find out what is up with him! He starts towards the dungeons and Lilly sees to be following him. I reach into my pocket to make sure I still have an extendable ear. I do and I start to follow them. Suddenly there's an invisible hand over my mouth. I turn to find James under his invisibility cloak.

"C'mon." He whispers. We slip down the stairs under the invisibility cloak. Lilly walks into one of the small dungeons that's never used with Score. They don't even bother to close the door all the way.

We stand just outside the door, behind Lilly. Scorpius is on the other side of the dungeon.

"Well?" Lily asks. Scorpius just nods. She smiles and they embrace. What _is_ going on?! "Can't believe it took you two months to pluck up the courage and ask him." She continued as they walked towards us.

James and I might be invisible but we were still solid. Quickly we moved out of the door way and towards the Great Hall. Just as we sit at the Gryffindor table Kelsey walked in. She is starting to show. Cleon walks in right behind her. Both are grinning from ear to ear. Wait a minute! Did they find out if the baby was a boy or girl?

**A/N: So James and Kate are going to the Christmas Ball together in like a week, Lily and Score have been secretly dating for 2 months, and next chappie you find out if Kelsey's baby is a boy or girl! If you review I'll dedicate a chappie to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fate of Luck**_

_**I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else's so if you see something you made up or something please don't sue…please.**_

_**Dedicated to:**_

VolaciousVeela

_**Ch. 5**_

_Dear Scorpius and Katie,_

_ I hope that this letter won't put too much of a damper on your Christmas Holidays. Your father has just been diagnosis with lung cancer. We are unsure if he will make it through New Years Day. We both send our love._

_Mother_

Kate read the letter again. But her father couldn't be dying. He was her dad and he wasn't allowed to die. Not yet at least. She brushed a tear away quickly hoping no one would notice, but Rose must have because she came over from the Gryffindor table and gave her a hug.

"You okay?" Rose murmured. Kate shook her head and gave the letter to Rose to read. "I'm so sorry. I knew something was up when Score left breakfast early." Kate smiled.

"Thanks Rose. What would I do without you?"

"Honestly I don't know what any of you would do. Now Lily, Kelsey and I were thinking we could all come to one of our rooms to get ready for tonight. What do you think?"

"Typical Rose. Always worried about style."

"Well some one has to with you and Lily around."

"Hey!"

"Just stating fact."

"Alright, alright. Which house are we going/coming to?"

"We were thinking Gryffindor. That okay with you?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys at lunch. James is going to try and teach me what Score was never able to. How to stay on a broom 101."

"Try not to get a concussion out there." Rose said laughing. Kate stood and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. _Time to fly. Or fall more likely._

James is sitting with his back facing me. I, being the Princess of stealth second only to my mother, sneak up and rap my arms around his neck.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey, you." And he kisses me softly. It's completely unexplainable. The first kiss always is. "Ready to fly?"

"Will there be falling involved?"

"To an extent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well if you haven't fallen in love with me yet then there's going to be falling." We laughed. And I did fall…off my broom that is…but each time within seconds I would be on James broom, and by the time we were done I was, if possible, even more in love with him.

Taylor Zillah and Serene Thomas were sitting in the stands out of sight.

"Taylor! Look at _them_!"

"I know! I know! It's terrible!"

"We have to do something!"

"Don't worry. We'll think up something. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to separate them."

**A/N: Sorry this chappie took so long next one will be up soon and I think only one or two more chapters and this part of the story will be done. Now please look at the bottom of the page where the little blue/green button is and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fate of Luck**_

_**I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else's so if you see something you made up or something please don't sue…please.**_

_**Ch. 5**_

"No way are we wearing that. I don't even know why I bought it. We'll look like a peacock that's gained weight too fast." Kate rolled her eyes at her friend.

"El, breath!" Kelsey sat down on the bed and looked from one friend to the next.

"What should we do?"

"You should give me that dress so that I can try to change its color." Rose said holding out her hand. Kelsey handed over the dress and Rose did some fancy soundless magic. The color turned from bright red and green to a deep forest green.

"Having fun?" Kate turned around to see James. She nodded. "Kelsey is about to arrive to watch Inara." She nodded again and let herself be lifted out of the pensive. They landed next to each other just as Inara picked up one of James' memories.

"Inara, sweetheart, give mummy the vial." Kate said rushing forward.

"Relax, Katie. I made all the vials unbreakable." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"I knew I married you for something." Mrs. Kate Potter said taking the vial anyway. You could never be too careful when it came to five year olds. Cleon II, her eight year old godson, had taught her that.

"I thought it was because I asked." He said smiling slyly.

"That too." Just then there was a knock on the door and Kelsey came in.

"What's up, what's happening, and what have you left me out of?"

"Aunt El!" Inara ran over to her godmother.

"You ready to go, 'nara?" Inara nodded and ran upstairs to get her stuff.

"So where're Cleon and CJ going tonight? I don't think they'll want to stay for the Disney Princess movie night." Kate said.

"Cleon took CJ to quidditch game. You too have fun."

"Thanks again, Kelsey. I don't know what we would do without you." James said helping Inara carry her luggage down the stairs.

"It's really no trouble. Artemis and Inara wanted to have a sleepover, too. I'll bring her home around four tomorrow." Kelsey took the luggage from James and together she and Inara flooed away.

_**A/N: Okay so this part is done. There will be a part two called 'A Very Lupin Ending' it'll make sense when I put the first chapter of it up. Please review.**_


End file.
